Research projects in four laboratories will be continued with participation of at least 13 graduate and undergraduate students and one research associate. The projects are: (1) "Control of sensitivity in vertebrate photoreceptors", by H. R. C. Fernandez - seeks to localize light sensitive reactions of kinases and phosphatases in photoreceptor cells; (2) "Basic studies in reproduction", by W. E. Foor - seeks to develop in vitro fertilization procedures for nematode gametes; (3) "Rapid determination of microorganisms in foods", by J. M. Jay - seeks to define the parameters that affect endotoxin reactivity of meat-borne gram negative bacteria relative to development of a 1-hour test of microbial numbers in foods; and (4) "Bacteriocin typing of Acinetobacter spp.", by B. J. McArthur - seeks to further define bacteriocin typing as an epidemiological tool for more effective use in hospital nosocomial infection control.